1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocker valve mechanism and a rocker valve.
2. Statement of the Problem
A valve comprises a valve body containing a valve mechanism. Inlet and outlet ports communicate between the valve mechanism and the outside world. The body often comprises portions that are assembled to form a valve chamber including one or more valve seats and two or more passages, such as inlet and outlet ports. The valve mechanism can move in the valve body and can selectively contact and unblock the one or more valve seats in order to perform the valve function, thereby selecting and deselecting ports.
It is increasingly desirable to make a valve unit both compact and interchangeable. In addition, it is desirable to make a valve unit configurable, including the ability to select and/or configure actuation forces, port sizes, and port spacings, for example. Such configurability and interchangeability make the valve unit more flexible and cheaper to use.